Can't Be Tamed
by yamisangel101
Summary: Whatever happened that night tainted my future. Liley. Rated T. It might go up later on. Lilly's P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1: It's My Life

**Disclaimer:**** I do **_**not**_** own anything to do with Hannah Montana. No characters, objects, related concepts, absolutely nothing do I own. Thank you.**

_**Full Summary: Whatever happened that night tainted my future. Liley. Rated T. Lilly P.O.V.**_

**Warnings!:**** I'll take the time to state the warnings and things to look out for when reading this story. First of all, it is a femme slash fanfic. Secondly, there are mentionings and situations that will have to do with drugs and alcohol. There will be genres of angst, romance, hurt/comfort and tons of drama. **

**Now, enjoy the story!**

**Can't Be Tamed  
Chapter One: It's My Life**

I wasn't exactly of legal age. But I was going to have my fun with some alcohol tonight at that party. Maybe a little something extra also. I don't really know what I'm feeling to be honest. Feeling down was a little bit of an understatement at the moment. I couldn't really explain it. Not even if I tried. Damn. "Hey Lilly," Miley said in her bubbly fashion as she always did. How could someone be so damn bubbly? Really? I mean, wow. "What are you up to?" I glanced down towards my lap, where a glimpse of my math text book and i – pod were sitting. Ah, my i – pod. Miley had gotten it for me last Christmas. I loved it. Of course it was pre – loaded with all of 'Hannah' songs, but that didn't matter to me, I loved 'em all.

"Nothing much," I began with a soft sigh as I glanced down to my math. Blech. I hated it. "Just trying to accomplish this lame, lame attempt at completing my homework. I mean, when are we _ever_ going to really have the use of multiplying and diving _fractions_? Give me one good situation. Seriously." Miley giggled that innocent little laugh of hers. I loved making her laugh. Even if half the time, I didn't exactly realize that I was being funny but hey, it worked for me.

"That might be true, seeing as I can't find a use for them outside of school, otherwise known as torturing high school students for the rest of their lives. Cheer up 'Buttercup'. Things will get better. You'll see." She told me as she headed over towards the mirror, fixing her hair and applying some more lip gloss. As if those full, rounded lips needed anymore gloss. They were already perfectly shiny enough. Did _everything_ she did have to be flawless?

I think so.

"Yeah, they love to torture us, don't they?" I huffed as I set the text book aside. I wouldn't actually mind to settle down for a nap. Especially before that party tonight. It would take some energy out of me for sure, so I had to be energized. Then again, there wasn't much time on my plate. So scratch that thought. Anyway, I have bigger issues at hand. Now, what to say to Miley? She had no idea about this party… not at all. It's my escape for tonight. By escape I mean, well… you'll see.

"I heard that some chick was throwing a party tonight." The gorgeous brunette stated as rubbed and pursed her lips together, still checking out her reflection in the mirror. Damn it Miles you're perfect enough already! Move your cute little ass out of the way so I can score some mirror time, would you? Thanks kindly, the friend who needs more work than you do.

"Yeah, I don't even know her name. Probably some sophomore trying to be cool." I stated with a swift roll of my eyes. I had been doing that a lot more lately, I wonder if Miley ever noticed? Probably not. All tied up with her own affairs such as Hannah and all.

"Oh I wouldn't doubt it, but Traci invited Miss Hannah to yet another party. I suppose Lola wouldn't be up for a crashing party opportunity, would she?" Normally I'd be all over that idea, but no Miles, not this time. Tonight, I'm doin' me.

"Nah," I got up and walked over to the mirror / vanity that was right there in our barn bedroom. I have to admit, it gets really cold out here sometimes. Especially since it was nearing the winter season so we'd lock up the barn and sleep in the house. It was November actually. Getting quite crispy cold at night. I noticed that her face seemed to look rather disappointed. Surely the fact that I didn't appear interested in Traci's, nasal shindig wasn't upsetting her, was it? No, no Miley, don't be upset. Please? "I've got … other previous engagements that I plan on attending. I'm sorry, maybe next time?" Was it just me, or did it seem like I was making things worse by opening my mouth? She set down her lip gloss finally and shifted her gaze from the mirror over to me.

"Yeah, next time. No worries." She assured me with a smile, or at least tried to. Oh Miles, I know you better than that. "So, what are these previous engagements you're heading off to?" I shrugged at first, probably confusing her a little bit. I had to think of something and quick. I couldn't tell her that I was indeed going to this party tonight, because then she'd want to go with me and blah, blah, blah. No thank you. Tonight I was out to forget all that had been troubling my mind lately. I needed this alone time. Some 'Me Sanctuary' if you will.

"Well, I was uh, talking with my Mom on the phone… and she suggested that I should visit my cousins for a bit tonight. They're lonely I guess so she suggested for me to spend time with them." It sounded kind of unlikely, but I was really hoping that she'd buy it. Even just for now. Oh please… don't let her see right through this lie.

"Oh," She stated in a solemn manner as she reached for her length fortifying mascara. "Well alright then Lilly, I guess I'll see you tonight? I should be home around midnight for sure, knowing her parties and such I'll be in bed with a bag of Cheetos before nine." I laughed, because it was funny. Just the way she worded things sometimes was absolutely cute and hilarious. It made me think of something. It led me back… to some thoughts I had previously engaged my mind in. Ahh, now _those_ were the thoughts I wanted to have. Mhm.

"Yeah, it depends on whether or not I'll be coming home. I'll uh, text you alright?" I watched her nod, her now blond locks joining the rhythms of her movements. She went back to putting on some more make up as I walked over to the bed and shoved my books and such into my backpack. Then I shoved my i – pod in my purse. Hoping to listen to it whilst I walked over to the house party tonight. It would keep my mind occupied.

Within a few more minutes, she had left the property altogether with her dad and the limo. I threw my purse over my shoulder, put on the best smile I had and bam, I was ready to go. More specifically, I was now ready for a night I might never forget. Or might not remember...

::~*~::


	2. Chapter 2: There's That Part of Me

**Disclaimer:**** I do **_**not**_** own anything to do with Hannah Montana. No characters, objects, related concepts, absolutely nothing do I own. Thank you.**

_**(A/N: Thanks for the lot of story alerts that you've generously placed upon this story! However, I do have to say that some reviews would actually be greatly appreciated. I mean, you obviously liked it right? So, take some time to tell me what you thought about it if you don't mind. Reviews fuel the author mind and they're encouraging. I shall give you this update because I am nice like that, aha, but I wouldn't mind a few reviews here and there. Well, that's all I've got to say so here's the next chapter! Enjoy.)**_

**Warnings!:**** I'm just stating the warnings again, as I'm not overly sure what's going to happen chapter by chapter, mostly because I'm just winging it aha. So here they are again: it's a femme slash story, there are mentionings and situations that will have to do with drugs and alcohol, the genres of romance, angst, hurt / comfort and tons of drama. Also, there will be coarse language, especially in this chapter and might be upcoming as well.**

**Alright, enough of me. Enjoy!**

**Can't Be Tamed  
Chapter Two: There's That Part of Me**

A single thought occurred to me as I reached the property of the bass shaking the house and vibrating the earth. It was this: I don't even know the host of this party. Another part of me just doesn't care though. I mean, a party is a party right? We're all here for one reason, to get real fucked up. Yeah, seems quite irresponsible I know. But I can't put up with these feelings I've got any longer.

Those feelings? They're for Miley.

Yeah, I like her. I like her a lot. Not as a best friend. Well, that too. It's the only context she'll say 'I love you' in. Still though, it's like my heart was torn in two pieces. I had grown to actually love Oliver in that sense too, but… I just kept having some, rather… intimate thoughts of my best friend and it seems like I'm cheating on him, only it's all in my mind. Does that make any sense at all? I'm not so sure. So, what was the ultimatum?

I've been waiting for Oliver to mess something up and piss me off enough so I can dump him.

Has he done it? Nope. He's just _that_ perfect a boyfriend. I feel like a slut. I have to say that I do. I mean, I'm having thoughts about sleeping with my best friend, whilst still with my current boyfriend, who's also a best friend to me. Man, if that didn't spell out 'skank' I have no idea what did. "Y'know, I said to this girl the other day - " While I was waiting to overhear what this guy said to that girl, I felt that it was an extremely familiar voice. "Lilly?" I turned around right away and was a little shocked to find none other than Jackson standing right there. Before I could say anything, I was whisked away by him. "This is mostly a college party Lilly, dangerous stuff can happen if you don't know what to expect." I shook his grip off my hand, I _knew_ what I was doing here. Who was he to tell me any different?

"Jackson, I can take care of myself." He looked at me with a stern expression, but then his gaze seemed to soften. Hopefully he wouldn't pull the whole age authority thing. Quite frankly I was getting just a bit tired with that.

"You've got a couple hours. We have to get home, Dad will get worried okay?" Yeah, it was like Mr. Stewart to care about both Jackson and I like that. I enjoyed how much he did care about me. Especially since my own mother up and left, and so I had stayed here. Whatever, what's past is past, right? Tonight I was here to have a good time. I made a cute little face that seemingly made him melt. Yes! I could really get used to this. "Okay, eleven thirty. No later than that. It gives you three and a half hours." Perfect. I hugged him gratefully and made my way around the party. I was quickly offered a nice drink by a _very_ good looking guy, but I refused it. Hey, I'm not that stupid. I did _not_ want to be date raped tonight.

"Could you just show me where I could mix my own drink?" It didn't seem that this guy had bad intentions, because he showed me exactly where I could. I thanked him and in turn he slapped my butt before walking away. Well then, there went that nice thought. Asshole. I grabbed my own signature red plastic cup and poured in some flavored vodka, then filled it to the rim with some soda. Actually who was I kidding? It was like, two parts vodka to one part mix. Yep. I wasn't here for the social aspect. I needed to escape every day life. Just for once. So here I am.

I entered the living room, I noticed that Jackson was standing off towards the corner and I downed my drink and headed back for another one. He seemed to be watching me, but I didn't care. I was beginning to not give two fucks about what anyone was thinking…

::~*~::

Well, who knew how fast alcohol could hit you over the course of two and a half hours? Man, I was feeling it pretty good. Not too badly. It had only become more increasingly hard to walk straight. If the damn floor would stop moving, then I'd have no issues I swear. "Alright, so I've picked some people to come join this game…" Oh hey, it was the same asshole from earlier. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but soon he had 'chosen' me to be one of those participants. Great. What else could happen? "It's kinda like … well, just choose a cup and give it a whirl. Ahh, but ladies first." He hinted that he wanted me to take the first cup, so I chose the one that was exactly in the middle, or at least it looked like the middle one to me. So I picked it up and began drinking it. Surprisingly, it tasted great! Wow. I could get used to a drink like this.

After awhile I started to feel pretty strange. I needed to find Jackson and right now. I finished the rest of my drink and left it behind. As soon as I found him, I had non – chalantly leaned up against the wall next to him. Little did he know that it was my only source of sturdiness that I had. Heheh, 'turdiness. I gave my head a bit of a shake, since when did I have those immature thoughts? Nice Lilly, nice. "Jackson… I feel kinda strange," I began. Wow, my voice sounded so, morphed and unreal. Things around me were moving like old cartoons with real bad animation. I must be off my rocker. "Was this, laced?" I asked him, enjoying my estranged sounding voice. It was so unique.

"Hahah, her first trip!" Someone called out, I wanted to slap whoever it was, but that was just the issue you see. I couldn't recognize who said it. Damn.

"We gotta get you outta here Lilly." He told me worriedly as he began ushering me towards the exit out of the house. I then noticed that it was the same as the entrance into the house. It made me laugh. It was the same thing! We reached the front porch of the house, I glanced down at the stairs and wobbled a little bit. They, along with everything else looked kind of crooked and bent looking. It kinda drove me nuts, 'cause I wanted to straighten it. But I couldn't, but I couldn't help but to laugh. By this time, we had gotten down those stairs and began walking away from the house. "Dad's gonna kill me!" Jackson exclaimed to himself, or maybe he was talking to that hydro pole? Well, I didn't want to feel left out of their conversation. That'd be quite rude of me.

"Hello pole!" I exclaimed excitedly as I waved in its direction. He looked rather amused but hid it well. "If I were a stripper, I woulda been all over that shit." Jackson blushed heavily and I was rather enjoying this, 'trip'. I then realized that Jackson was holding my hand, I brought our hands upward. The air was so very sweet and suddenly amazing to breathe. I glanced at our hands. Even they too were amazingly wonderful! I had seen the intricate design in our fingerprints. It was so beautiful and unique that I wanted to cry but I could not cry because I was way too happy for that. I really wanted to tell Jackson about what I was seeing, but all I could do was giggle.

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that we were now back in the decorative barn bedroom that Miley and I had decorated up. Oh my, Miley… what a gorgeous creature! Everything now had felt like jelly under my feet. "Lie down Lilly. Just lay down and go to sleep. I don't want to get either one of us in any trouble. I won't tell Dad or Miley and you won't tell them, got it?" I nodded and took off my sweater and jeans. Even the fabrics felt so fantastic against my skin. Jackson quickly covered his eyes and turned around. "You coulda warned me Lilly, thanks for that." I pranced over to my dresser and pulled out some pajama bottoms and pulled them up and tied the draw strings into a perfect bow. It was beautiful. Wow. Then, I heard a vehicle pull up somewhere near by. Jackson began to panic. I bet that if he were feeling as good as I was, he wouldn't be panicking like that. Poor Jackson… missing out on this experience. "You have to get your butt in that bed now while I go distract. Do it, and remember… no one needs to know anything about this, it's our secret okay?" I nodded, even though this was such a lovely thing to keep a secret. The entire room was like being inside of a gorgeous painting, the colors so vividly dancing around my eyes. It was stunning and deserved to be in a museum. He then left the barn. Well, talk about a need for manners. Damn, boy.

Meanwhile, leaving me to enjoy this wonderful display as I slipped into bed. Actually, this damn bed seemed _so_ incredibly mountainous to climb, but some how I made it. Yay! I plopped down, giving into my body's tiredness, until something awoke me and my sensual senses. "Hey Lilly, how's it going?" It was Miley! "You have fun tonight?" She asked with a smile as she walked over to my bed and plopped on it, probably ready to talk to me about her party.

"Heheheh, Miley… you're soo beautiful!" I watched her as blush rose across her cheeks. God, blushing looked fantastic on her.

"Oh, thanks Lilly. You're pretty cute too y'know." Then I did something I never, ever would have the guts to do sober. I sat up and I planted my lips right upon Miley's.

::~*~::


	3. Chapter 3: Angel In Disguise

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own anything to do with Hannah Montana. No characters, objects, related concepts, absolutely nothing do I own. Thank you.**

_**(A/N: O_o… 12 reviews! Wow! Thanks so much guys! I mean, this is the most amounts of reviews that I've gotten for the first two chapters of any story I've ever written. I'm shocked. I mean, I guess that's what writing in a rather popular fandom will do for a young author aha. Anyway, I love the reviews and I'd love for you guys to keep them coming! Just so that I know you're still interested in the story. ^_^ Well, I think that's pretty much all I've got to say here so thank you for the support and interest placed within this story so far, I can't wait to read your thoughts and opinions for the future ones. Enjoy this next chapter!)**_

**Warnings!: Alright, same goes again. Not sure what's going to happen chapter by chapter so, here are the lovely warnings: Femme slash, drugs / alcohol use, genres include romance, angst, hurt / comfort, and drama! Coarse language and that is all I'm going to torture you with. =P**

**Can't Be Tamed  
Chapter Three: Angel In Disguise**

Oh. My. God. I did it! I finally got up the nerve and courage it took to plant a kiss on Miley Ray's lips! I totally forgot about my excitement (although it was kind of hard not to) as I instinctively deepened the kiss further. My tongue exploring the inside of that heavenly warm cavern she had. It was amazing and the best part? She was going along with it! Wow, could I have really gotten lucky tonight _with_ the girl that's been in my fantasies for the majority of the last few months?

Well I'll be damned! I think so.

Even though I may have been rather unsteady myself, I somehow managed to lie her down and straddle her hips. I wanted to just, go ahead and put my hands all over that beautiful body, but I wanted to seek her guidance. Not as in, guidance as to what to do next. Hell I knew what it was _I_ wanted to do next… but I just wanted to see if, she'd be alright with what's going on. "Mi… ley… is it okay if I, kiss you again?" She seemed rather shocked that sort of intimate thing happened between us in the first place, but as previously stated, she didn't seem to mind it. Or maybe I was just blind to her true thoughts?

"Well, I think you've left it a little late to ask permission, don't you?" She stated with a smirk, forcefully pulling me down into a rather aggressive lip locking of her own. Oh those glossy lips! They were definitely worth staring at, but the experience of _tasting_ them felt even more amazing. Hot damn! I think I'm in love. Sigh.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm an au natural blond bomb baby." I told her, cracking a grin of my own. It was so hard not to smile and blush like a moron in her presence. She always made me smile. No matter what she ever did. Whether it was telling a joke, or just standing there and letting me look at her fine ass self. Mhmm. Now that's something I could do all damn day.

"Yeah, a natural blond bomb that could explode at any given time." Miley stated as she suddenly flipped me over on the bed. Wow, this was too hot for words. The way she was unzipping that sweater just – hey, I think I've seen this before. Some weird ass déjà vu. Then again, something similar to this was probably hidden within my deep, sexual fantasies. Yup. That sounds about right. I don't know exactly why, but Miley was beginning to lift up my tank top a bit, caressing my stomach. It sent shivers down my spine and the way I was feeling before had just become a lot more in depth that anything I'd ever experienced in my entire life. I _wanted_ her to touch my body. Make me feel things and take me places that I'd never been before. Yeah Miles, just like that…

_"Baby I like it…"_ I sang to her in the style of that pretty new, hot yet catchy 'Enrique' song… she just giggled and shook her head. I hoped that I hadn't ruined anything. If I did? Oh I'd be pissed. I've only waited for fucking ever for a moment like this. Y'know I –

Oh damn… before I could think about anything else, the brunette beauty, _my _brunette beauty was planting soft, sweet kisses along my neck and collar bone, occasionally sneaking in the odd nibble here and there. This is amazing. Just simply wonderful...

::~*~::

I woke up to my cell phone vibrating somewhere in my bed. Wait, what? Well, unless I had a night of 'sexting' or 'phone sex' then there would be a good reason for it to be there in the mass amounts of blankets that were surrounding me. So I sleepily patted around for it, oh where could that damn – ahh, found it.

_Morning hunn =) – Oliver_

Oh joy. It was Oliver texting me at … actually I don't even know what time it is. After shifting my gaze over to the 'Hannah' styled digital alarm clock, I noticed that it was about five in the morning. What the hell was he doing up this early? Then it dawned on me, the thought of whether or not he was alright. My fingers flew across that keyboard of my cellular device faster than lightening.

_Oliver! Hello! Are you alright? What's with the random text at five? Not that I'm upset or anything. – Lillypop_

Now, I waited. Actually, I decided to lean back against the headboard, which was nicely comfortable with all my pillows against it as they were. I could hardly believe that I had gotten roughly four and a half hours of sleep and I _still_ felt rather drunk? Yeah, I did. Subconsciously, I glanced over at Miley who was sound asleep and looking like an angel. She could sing like one too.

_Oh, yeah I'm alright. I just woke up a lot earlier than I expected. I hope I didn't wake you up hunn – Oliver_

At one point, I liked him calling me that. Now that I had a taste of what I'd been fantasizing about… I didn't want what I had right now. What I had, was Oliver. Damn. I hate this. He's such a good guy who doesn't deserve this bullshit. But at the same time, I _had_ to meet up with him face to face. He deserved at _least_ that. I mean, damn, I do love him… it's just that, I love Miley too. Wow. I get around.

_Nah, you didn't wake me. I was just kinda turning over and heard my phone going off. No worries. =) – Lillypop_

Yeah, I needed to tell him what I was truly feeling here. I also secretly wondered what Miles thought about me, but that would probably be brought a little later on, with a wicked hangover too. Joy. F. M. L.

::~*~::


	4. Chapter 4: My Blessing

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own anything to do with Hannah Montana. No characters, objects, games nothing do I own. Thank you.**

_**(A/N: The number of reviews for chapter three totally took a nose dive. It went from 12 reviews… to five. But that's alright I suppose. A little amount of reviews are better than none, and so I shall continue this story. I'm hoping for the interest to build back up, but if it doesn't then it might create danger of story completion. But as long as there's some interest, I'll keep it going. It might just take longer for an update due to lack of inspiration, but don't you worry aha. Well, I do hope you enjoy this upcoming chapter and I would love to see a review with your thoughts, opinions within it. =D If you liked it, tell me what you liked. If you didn't, let me know what you think I could improve on. Constructive critism is always welcome. So, thank you for supporting this story so far and I hope you continue to right until the end.)**_

**Warnings!: I'm not so sure what else will happen as of yet, but I'll re – cap the warnings of what's already happened. Femme Slash, drugs / alcohol. Coarse language. Genres consist of: Romance, Hurt / Comfort and Drama.**

**Can't Be Tamed  
Chapter Four: My Blessing**

"Lilly…" I groaned as I heard my name being called. Just who would be such an asshole in doing so? I rolled over and pulled the blankets over my head, but just as I did that… they were tugged off. It was _real_ hard to damn well sleep in around here. "It's almost noon, you have to get up." Then it hit me. That blessed voice of the very angel I straddled and made out with last night was now calling upon me.

Well, if that wasn't a sweet wake up call, I had no idea what was. I think today might be a good day.

"And why must I have to get up?" I let out a sigh as I retaliated with my answer. I heard her chuckle and then felt the blankets come right off the bed and be tossed on the floor. Miley climbed up on the bed and I groggily lifted my head, which was pounding by the way and she shifted her body position so that she was lying right there next to me.

"I wanted to talk to you… about last night." I let out another heavy sigh, but continued to stare into those pretty eyes, yeah I could get lost in those for hours. Glancing into that individual hue. Wow. Just wow. "You definitely weren't yourself last night… so where'd you really go? Because if you were at your cousin's place as you said you were, I doubt you would've come back under the influence." Perhaps staring away from Miley would hold my tears back? Nah, I don't think so.

Sometimes I wish I could be that 'Supergirl' she sang about. But I couldn't. I can't. I'm not.

"Alright, okay… I went to that senior party Miley. I'm sorry I lied okay? It's just… I had some really heavy thoughts weighing on my mind and I just wanted to relieve them alright? So I went out and had a night of fun by myself. I mean, I just don't know where I want to go with my life, what path I want to take." Miley had propped herself up on her elbow and put her hand on mine. Did she even _know_ what she was doing by touching me like that?

"So why'd you really kiss me last night, Lilly? Was it just… drunk messing around? Or… do you actually like, like me?" I blushed heavily and noted that she was awaiting an answer. One preferably that would come out any time soon.

"Miley… I – I like, like you. A lot."

::~*~::


	5. Chapter 5: The Information Bomb

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own anything Hannah Montana. No characters, objects, and games absolutely nothing do I own. Thank you.**

_**(A/N: Well I did enjoy the reviews I've gotten for the previous chapter. Thank you! I do appreciate it, and y'know that was a rather mean cliff hanger but I was hoping that there would be some inspiration out of the reviews it would get. And there has been some! Aha so thank you very much for putting up with that as I know it wasn't the nicest of me, but I think you'll like this chapter a lot better. So here it is and I hope to hear from you.)**_

**Warnings!: I'll re – state the previous warnings. Femme Slash fanfic, drugs / alcohol, coarse language and genres consist of: Romance, Hurt / Comfort and Drama. Ooh, I had forgotten about some angst as well. Sorry about that aha.**

**Can't Be Tamed  
Chapter Five: The Information Bomb**

_'Miley… I – I like, like you. A lot." _Those were the last words that came out of my mouth. Well, the last words to come out of my mouth before I began to get all nervous, my palms rather sweaty too. I watched as she gave a small smile in my direction. Wait, she was smiling?

"Is that so?" I nodded sheepishly but as soon as I looked back into those eyes, she gently cupped my chin and kissed my lips so sweetly. I just wanted to get deeper into the kiss, maybe her pants too but I still couldn't believe that this was still happening! Oh wow. I mean, was it true that she was actually hinting that she, liked me back? In the very same way I longed for her?

There had to be some kind of a catch. I mean, something this amazing wouldn't just happen like that, this easily, could it?

I highly doubted it, but I suppose it was alright for now. As soon as that sweet kiss was parted, she smiled at me. That smile was heart melting. I took a moment to try and clear my head… was there _anything_ that she did that didn't attract me? Actually no. No there wasn't. She could be putting on deodorant and I'd still think it was down right sexy. Of course… there was something else on my mind. Someone else actually. And that someone was Oliver. He didn't deserve to be cheated on. No way. So… I had to break up with him. I had to and I would. "Yes Miles, I've like, liked you for quite a long time. But… I've got an attachment and I've got to lose that attachment first." Miley nodded as she caressed my hand gently.

"I understand. But… he's kinda… here. Now. He wants to see his Lillypop." She told me with a light sigh. Yeah she was never too fond of the nickname aha, but it all seemed so right at the time. But the more I thought about it, I realized that it wasn't right. I mean, it didn't exactly feel right anymore. Having a boyfriend seemed like a chore. I wanted a girlfriend. I wanted Miley Ray.

So it was time to face the music. As long as Miley was singing… I'd get through it alright.

::~*~::

Seeing Oliver made my heart sink. Normally it would make me happy… but just knowing that I had to end a relationship with one of the best boyfriend's I've ever had. Wow. This was sucky, yet I was doing it for a good reason. Or a reason my heart saw fit. I had to talk to Oliver and I had to right now. "You look beautiful Lilly." He told me sincerely. I glanced back at Miley who cringed slightly and mentioned something about going to check on Jackson, which was a line of total crap but apparently it was a good enough excuse to use to get the hell up out of here, and I wanted to go with her, but couldn't. Because this was my mess. Not hers.

"Thanks Oliver," I watched as he frowned at my response. Damn it! He could probably tell that something was wrong just by how I responded. Great, just perfect. Not. "Look, I have to talk to you Oliver… and it's rather important." He looked away worriedly for a moment, but then took a bit of a breath before gently pulling me into a hug.

"It's okay Lilly; I know what's going on..." My eyes widened and he caressed my cheek lovingly. I had to stay strong for him, but the way he touched me… I felt as if I could just melt. Why was this so hard? Not to mention, he didn't even deserve this! What am I doing? "Let's go to the park and have a talk, shall we?" I nodded and walked out the front door with him trailing behind me after closing the door, but I didn't get off the property before I just broke down in tears. Of course he had to be so very quick at bringing me back into his warm embrace.

"I'm _so_ sorry Oliver! I shouldn't… this… I… I just, this is unbelievable." He just rubbed my back and gently shushed me. It took me a good few minutes, but as soon as I calmed down, he just held me. I could always count on him to be there for me. But if I liked this so much, why was I willing to give it up so quickly.

"Hey, no it's not. I mean, I love you Lillian Truscott. But I know that if you love something, you should set it free. Honestly I'd rather lose you to good hands like Miley, than to have some jerk walk into your life and hurt you. If you truly need it, here's my blessing. Go get her Lilly, she won't wait around forever." I smiled at Oliver and kissed him tenderly for the last time. I hugged him tightly after parting the kiss.

"Thanks Oliie, I'll never forget this. Or you. And we'll still be friends, right?" Of course I knew that it would be hard to go from being in an intimate relationship back to friends, but for Oliver I'd definitely try. And I knew he would too.

"Of course Lilly, now seriously… go get her before you can't." After another parting hug, Oliver and I both went into the house. I had faintly heard Mr. Stewart tell Oliver that he did the right thing and that he was proud of him. As much as I wanted to stand around and 'Aww' at the scenario, I knew that I had other things to do at the moment. I had to go find my Miley.

"Whoa Lilly, where are you headed?" It wasn't until I collided into Miley, that I noticed she had spoken to me. "Slow down or you might just take someone out. Unless that's your new strategy for the cafeteria line up when they've got your favorite special?" I chuckled; Miley was just too cute when she used her humor to deal with things. I loved it honestly.

"I was actually headed to talk to you Miley, everything's alright with Oliver and I. But now I want to know about us. I mean, what about Hannah, school, your family, my family and not to mention - " I had suddenly found myself being aggressively kissed by none other than Miley. Ooh I loved it when she did that!

"One day at a time Lilly, one day at a time."

_**The End**_

**::~*~::**

**Thank you very much for reading!**

**Yamisangel101**


End file.
